


Give Me Some Love

by blingblingpotato



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Innocent Cai Xukun, M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Smut, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, more tags but im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingpotato/pseuds/blingblingpotato
Summary: Cai Xukun's late night meal didn't turn out to be what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Xukun pats himself on the back mentally. It was a good day, seeing as the company had asked him to return the next day for an interview when he submitted his resume only a few hours ago. His stomach breaks his train of thoughts as it protests at the lack of sustenance.

Ah, he had forgotten all about going for dinner.

Xukun stands up as he spots a roadside stall nearby, smelling deliciously of pan-fried dumplings and beer. He happily skips there, intent on treating himself to a proper meal which hasn't happened for a few weeks ever since he got fired from the accounting firm he used to work at.

 

At the exact same stall, CEO Zhu Zhengting sighs happily at the muted environment after a busy day at his company, Jung Corps.

He sips at his lukewarm beer as he reminisces the days when his secretary kept everything in order for him, notifying him of his meetings and making sure he reads through the documents. Ever since his secretary left on maternity leave, he had to do everything himself and there simply wasn't a suitable candidate for the spot as his secretary. He was known in the company to have a ferocious temper and did not have the patience for people who idled in life. So far, five people had come to apply for the job but he had fired each of them one day after they started work. They just weren't cut out for the job.

As Zhengting raises his head to order another glass of beer, he stops and stares at a male who was currently occupying the attention of the stall owner. _How pretty._  

Said male has his lips pursed as he studies the menu, blonde locks of hairs falling on his face perfectly. Zhengting feels something feral stir in the pit of his chest, and he grits his teeth when the male bends down to adjust his shoelaces.

 _He sure has one hell of an ass_ , Zhengting thinks as he decides that perhaps he could stay awhile more to admire such a fine specimen.

 

Xukun grins happily as the stall lady places the plate of pan-fried dumplings in front of him, immediately accompanied by a bottle of beer.

“Thank you!!”

The lady smiles and takes her leave, and Xukun immediately stuffs a dumpling into his mouth and chews on it with gusto. The flavors burst in his mouth and he wriggles in his seat, giggling like a twelve-year-old child. He takes a swig of his beer and grimaces at the taste, he could never get used to the bitterness which most men seemed to enjoy.

He had never been one to display masculinity, despite societal expectations. He would rather be babied and cared for by someone, preferably someone of the same gender. Xukun was never brave enough to come out to his parents and friends, afraid that they would cast him away. Therefore, he could never indulge in his secret, leaving him feeling alone most of the time. 

Just as his mood dims, the stall owner places four more bottles of beer in front of Xukun. 

"Ah!! I didn't order these..."

"Don't worry, the man over there bought them for you. Please enjoy!"

Xukun looks over and sees a handsome man in a suit, who looks to be around his age. He blushes and clasped his hands together when the man smirks at him. Gathering up his courage, he walks over to the other's table.

"H-hello... Thanks for the beer but... why did y-you buy them for me?"

_Curse Xukun's inability to socialize._

"You're welcome. It was because I found you cute."

Xukun blushes crimson and felt his ears heat up, he nearly lets out an embarrassed squeak for he had never been so openly flirted with before. The other male grins even more cockily and winks at him.

"W-well erm, would you like to drink wi-with me?... I wouldn't be able to finish all of that."

 

Three and a half bottles later, Xukun had thrown all inhibitions out the window and was giggling like mad, leaning against the man's strong chest. He was surprised at how well he got along with the other male, and how the other man seemed to enjoy his company.

"By the way, I -hic- never seemed to have gotten ur name?"

Zhengting smiled fondly, as the smaller male started having hiccups.

"Zhengting. Zhu Zhengting."

"Oh!! That's a nice name -hic- I'm Cai Xukun!! Nice to meet you hehe."

Zhengting started rubbing circles on Xukun's back, and his hand sneakily travels down towards the other male's perfectly round ass. 

_Wow._

He looks up only to see Xukun's face dangerously near his. He sees the other's eyes dart down towards his lips and a small pink tongue darts out from between Xukun's luscious lips. He mimics the other and watches as the blondie leans closer. 

Zhengting initiates and places his lips on Xukun's. His tongue darts out to lick along the other pair of lips, asking for permission and Xukun lets him. They kiss feverishly, a little messy but perfect in every way.

"Wanna continue this at my place, babe?"

Xukun nods, lips glistening and eyes dazed from the intense make-out session.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunkun has a great time.

 

As the left the tent, Xukun was leaning almost his entire weight on Zhengting and it was making it hard for the taller to walk.

He glanced at the shorter, and with one swoop, carried the other bridal style.

Xukun let out a startled squeak, and gave Zhengting a wide-eyed stare, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

Zhengting smirked at the other, pressing a short kiss to the other's cheek before walking swiftly to his car, Xukun tucked safely in his arms.

_Wow, he's really strong. And his arms feel so nice._

Xukun shooed away his naughty thoughts, even though they came back every time he felt Zhengting's arms flex beneath his body.

The drive back to Zhengting's apartment was torturous, although on Xukun's part. The taller had a firm grip on his upper thigh, occasionally squeezing it to hear Xukun's cute little whimpers. The air was nearly choking the smaller with all the sexual tension between the both of them and Xukun couldn't wait to get out.

 

When they reached the apartment, Xukun barely had time to marvel in its beauty before he was thrown onto a big, plush bed. He watched with anticipation as Zhengting roughly tugged his tie off.

Fuck, Xukun mouth watered as he watched the action. This was his wet dream come true. Zhengting seemed to know what he was thinking and climbed onto him, barely giving him any space to breathe.

His lips were claimed roughly, a tongue immediately invading his mouth. Xukun tried to keep up with the other's pace. He never had someone kiss him with such passion and intensity.

He pushed the other away after a few minutes, panting. The alcohol was still swirling in his bloodstream, and the lightheadedness he felt from the kiss was making him excited.

"What do you want me to do, baby boy?"

Zhengting's rough fingers played with the rosy buds under his white shirt, and Xukun immediately arched his chest towards the contact, a small moan leaving his swollen lips.

"Pl-please touch me..."

"l already am, sweetheart."

Xukun hated how composed Zhengting was. He bit his lips in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. 

"You need to be more specific, Kunkun."

The taller unbuttons the first few buttons, exposing Xukun's chest to the cold air. He drags his tongue over the pink nipples very slowly, watching Xukun bite his knuckles to stifle his moans, maintaining eye contact every second.

"Don't hurt your pretty hands, I wanna hear those sounds."

Zhengting pries Xukun's hands from his face and pins them above his head.

Finally, he has a good look at Xukun's face and he hardens even more if it was even possible.

Xukun's face was flushed, pupils blown wide with tears brimming in his eyes and his lips were swollen and slicked with spit.

What a beautiful sight.

The urges became too much, and he decided to let the cutie off this time. He rips the remaining clothes of Xukun's body and used his tie to bind the boy's hands together. 

The sudden exposure made Xukun even more flustered, legs closing together swiftly and struggled when he couldn't hide his face with his hands.

"Don't move, baby boy. I want your hands to stay where they are."

Pre-cum leaked out of Xukun from the dominance in the other's voice, and his legs trembled in anticipation when he saw the bottle of lube in the other's hand.

Suddenly, the realization that a real dick was going up his ass made Xukun wide awake. Sure, he's masturbated with his fingers and dildos, but those were way different from the real one.

"Zhengting..."

Said male looked up when the pretty boy called him and was taken aback from the look in the other's eyes. Fear, but also anticipation.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He wasn't going to continue until he found out what caused the fear in the other, he would not let this boy feel anything else but pleasure.

"Ac-actually, I've never d-done this before. I'm sorry..."

Xukun started to sniffle, he knew he disappointed the other who was looking forward to a good time. What could he do if he was so inexperienced?

 "You're a virgin?"

Zhengting was shocked to say the least, how could such a sensual little vixen never have done this before?

Xukun nodded in shame, he felt so bad that he had lead the other one into thinking that he was going to have a good time.

"Do you still want to do this? It's fine if you don't, sweetheart."

The older male caresses Xukun's cheek gently, who looked up im disbelief.

"Y-you still want to do this with me? Even though I have no experience?"

Zhengting stares at Xukun, before bursting out laughing.

"Baby boy, it was never about me. It was about you. I didn't want you to have a bad experience."

Xukun was silent for awhile, before he uses his thighs to wrap around Zhengting's waist.

"Give it to me then."

With this, the feral look in Zhengting's eyes reappear and he sinks one slick finger into Xukun, who jerks upwards in shock and pleasure.

"Is this how you want it, Kunkun? Rough?"

Zhengting fits another finger in, and curls them upwards against Xukun's prostate.

"F-fuck!! Zhengting please!! It feels so g-good..."

The taller male hums in approval, pumping his fingers faster and faster, enjoying the moans escaping his adorable vixen.

Xukun curls his toes as he feels his orgasm built up, like a steady wave.

"P-please stop, if not I'm going to cum... And I don't want to, until y-you're i-inside me..."

Xukun could barely look the elder in the eyes, after saying that. Help, he was so embarrassed.

 

Looking at tiny male beneath him, Zhengting couldn't help but want to fulfill all his desires. Without hesitation, he slicks up his angry cock and positions it in front of Xukun's puffy hole. 

And with one more look to make sure, Zhengting sinks in smoothly to the hilt, without preamble. Xukun struggles and tugs on his binds at the pleasure of being so thoroughly full. 

"You can m-move now."

Upon getting approval from his babyboy, Zhengting immediately pulls out and slams back in with full strength, jackhammering Xukun into the bed.

The elder barely gave Xukun anytime to breathe, not once did he stop to change his pace or take a rest. 

The continuous fucking caused Xukun to tense up in mind-numbing pleasure, tightening his hole at the same time. Zhengting grits his teeth at the tight warmth, but continues at his pace when he sees Xukun trembling from the incoming orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

With his two hands around his little vixen's waist, Zhengting spills into Xukun long and hard. At the same time, white sticky strands shoot onto Xukun's abdomen and chin, some even catching on his eyelash.

Xukun sighs at the warmth enveloping him, and whines when Zhengting pulls out of him.

"Don't go~"

"I gotta clean us up, babe. I'll be back in a sec."

As Zhengting walks into the bathroom, he smiles to himself as he felt something he had never felt before. A tingly warmth in his chest.


End file.
